The invention is the method of combining distinctly separate processes to square white paper napkins, that once performed, result in full color 3D paper napkin objects bearing the same name that the napkin is folded into, which creates a new article of manufacture in the paper napkin or serviette industry, for use in the fields of arts and education, along with catering & restaurants, seasonal parties, theme parties, birthday parties, origami folding challenges, and overall general daily paper napkin use.